Heathen
by Dark Traveler
Summary: High school AU. Having transferred to a new school, Cloud finds himself unable to adjust. Fortunately, he spots a familiar face, one that he never thought he would see again. With a creepy uncle and strange people, will things finally go right for Cloud?
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Zack/Cloud. Possible ASGZC.

Summary: High school AU. Having transferred to a new school, Cloud finds himself unable to adjust. Fortunately, he spots a familiar face, one that he never thought he would see again. With a creepy uncle and strange people, will things finally go right for Cloud?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, of course. No profit is earned off of this.

Notes: This is my first ever fan fiction and I really hope I don't screw this up. It might be a little cliche, mainly because I'm too lazy to come up with something too complicated. Please let me know if there are any errors!

I

So many bags, was the only thought that went through Cloud's head. Cloud swept his gaze over the pile of bags. All of which, belonged to his mother and himself. Sighing, he headed up to his room to make sure he had everything packed. Looking at his now empty room, he felt the urge to just run back down, grab all his bags and unpack. "I don't want to leave," Cloud murmured to himself.

"Cloud, dear, can you please come down here for a moment?" Cloud's train of thought was broken when his mother had called him down. "Okay." He said softly, knowing that his mother couldn't hear him. He just felt the need to say it anyway. Surveying his empty room once more, he then headed downstairs to where his mother was.

"Yeah, mom? What did you call me down here for?"

"Ah, I wanted to talk to you," Cloud gave her a look before she continued, "I know that you're not happy about us moving, but," She paused, "your uncle Hojo...you remember him, right?" Cloud nodded, having vaguely remember his uncle Hojo. He was about 6 years old when he'd first met him, though. Now at age 18, he still thought that his uncle was creepy.

"What about him?"

"Well, I know you've been bugging me about why we're moving...it's because of your uncle Hojo. He told me he wanted us to move in with him. I don't know what he wants, but he's willing to house us and pay for all our expenses. I know it sounds crazy, but I think we'll be better off there."

Sounds suspicious, Cloud thought to himself, then deciding to brush that aside as he said, "He didn't even give a reason?", his tone harsh. He didn't mean to sound so hostile. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving all his friends behind. Tifa, Yuffie, Barret.. and immediately regretted it once he saw the flash of hurt on his mother's face. "I'm sorry, I just.." he said, thinking of the right words to say. "It's..it's alright. Come, let's go. The car is waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

II

After the dreadfully long car ride, Cloud let out a heavy sigh as he was finally able to stretch his legs. Turning to face his mother, he managed to give her a weak smile.

Cloud then turned his attention to the house that they would living in. His eyes widened slightly as he thought to himself, It's huge. The house was tall, complete with an elegant boulevard at the side. He couldn't help but gawk a little. After standing there awestruck at the house, a lady dressed in a simple uniform approached them from the house.

"Good evening. Elenor and Cloud Strife. We have been expecting you."

"Yes.. Hello. Who might you be?" His mother said, slightly cautious.

"I am Professor Hojo's assistant. You may call me Ava. He instructed me to carry your bags and escort you into the house. Please, this way." Ava said, her tone slightly monotonous. Which was weird, but Cloud figured that that was the way the people here spoke. However, before Cloud and his mother could gather their things off the ground, Ava was there in an instant. She had picked up all their bags and then proceeded to walk back into the house. The both of them stood there, dumbfounded, staring at the retreating figure who was carrying all of their bags. A frail looking woman was carrying all that?

"Did she just..?" Cloud trailed off.

"Oh my. I've never seen anything like it. How strange," His mother said.

Brushing off the bad vibes he was getting, they followed in tow.

After arriving in their assigned rooms, Cloud took the time to explore the vicinity. Well, Cloud thought, At least this house looks decent. It was a three storey complex, with a huge garden that was well taken care of. Upon exploring the highest level, he stumbled across a door that was a slightly different colour from the rest of the doors. Before Cloud could attempt to open the door, he faintly heard his mother calling for him. Retracting his hand, Cloud headed back down to the ground floor and made a mental note to check that door out when he had the time to.

When he reached the ground floor, Cloud saw that his mother was busy chatting with someone. That someone turned out to be his uncle Hojo. Cloud gave him a once-over. His dark hair that was slicked back had some grey showing and it looked rather oily. Maybe he's too busy to take a shower, Cloud mused. But when he made eye contact with his uncle, Cloud suddenly felt himself go rigid. His uncle's gaze was piercing and eerie, which made him all the more creepy.

"Cloud, don't be rude. Greet your uncle Hojo." Cloud's mother had said, snapping him out of his reverie.

What the hell? "Um...hello, uh, uncle." Cloud found himself stumbling over his words.

"Hm. Cloud, was it?" Hojo said, while pushing up his oval-framed glasses. His voice had a rough edge to it.

"Uh, yeah." Cloud shifted uncomfortably.

"Pleasure to meet you. I have just one condition for you and your mother while you are staying here. The basement is out of bounds and do not," He narrowed his eyes before continuing, "interfere with my work."

Cloud visibly stiffened. He threw a side glance to his mother and noticed that her eyes widened slightly.

"Um, okay. Dont go to the basement or interfere with your work. Got it." Cloud couldn't maintain eye contact any longer.

"Good."

And with that, his uncle Hojo brushed past them and retreated down the stairs to where he assumed led to the basement.

Note: Okaaaay I have no idea where I'm going with this. Feel free to suggest some ideas plz. Also, If things start to not make sense please alert me!


End file.
